Changes in my life
by poisongirl19
Summary: One year after the heartbreaking event about Lucy and Sting. Luke, now 7, became voiceless, emotionless and distant to the world and to his father. All Luke wants is his mother, but she's gone, or is she? When it was Lucy's 1 year death anniversary, something happened. Sting's heart mended, Luke's emotions and voice came back. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Sequel for Where is Forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Changes in my Life**

**Full Summary:**

One year after the heartbreaking event about Lucy and Sting. Luke, now 7, became voiceless, emotionless and distant to the world and to his father. All Luke wants is his mother, but she's gone, or is she? When it was Lucy's 1 year death anniversary, something happened. Sting's heart mended, Luke's emotions and voice came back, but why is she voiceless and emotionless towards her husband? Why is Lucy so different? What is her SECRET? But why is Yukino trying to annihilate Luke and Lucy? What is she planning?

Genres: Family, Romance, Fantasy, Adventure, Mystery, Supernatural and Drama

**Chapter 1: Secrets**

**Genre/s: Supernatural, Mystery and Drama**

**Normal POV**

**1 year later after the heartbreaking event**

A 7 year old blonde boy was walking down the hallway of his school. He is wearing grey clothes that reflect that he's distant to the world, avoiding human contact since he was 6. Kids make fun of him because of his fathers' selfishness.

Sting Eucliffe is his father. His father tried everything to make him smile again. When Luke found out about that his father was planning to divorce his mother, he drastically changed; from a happy little boy to a distant outcast boy.

His father broke up with his mistress whose name is Yukino Aguria. Yukino tried to convince his father that he should leave his mother and be with her. But his father refused. He fired her from his company and never saw her again. During the funeral, she exposed the secret affair his father had been having with his mistress that caused Luke his isolation.

When Luke got to the door of his classroom, he saw a crying student and their new teacher. His eyes widen when he recognized the face of their new homeroom teacher.

It was Yukino Aguria.

She walked up to him and slapped poor Luke's cheek. She grabbed his arm harshly and pulled him out of the room and walked through the silent hallway. When she stopped and opened the door, he was thrown to the cold floor along with his bag. She closed the door and locked it from outside.

"YOU SHOULD THINK BEFORE YOU HURT YOUR CLASSMATE!" She yelled then left.

Luke tried to open the door, but nothing. He slid down the door and stared at the windows. He brought his knees to his chest and rocked while shaking his head. He whispered some words while rocking back and forth. Tears were falling from his chocolate brown eyes down to his cheek and onto the floor.

"Mom, please, please, I want you back. I want you here."

While he was crying, the glass of the windows started to form a crack, lights flickered on and off, papers started to levitate, desks and chairs started to move. Luke brought his face up, breathing harshly. He looked at the window and glared at it causing the crack to go further and until his eyes slit causing ALL of the school windows to shatter. He turned his head to the chalkboard and the chalkboard formed various cracks that formed to a sentence. He noticed the papers and stared at the levitating papers causing them to burn. The sprinklers started to burst water in the hallway and classrooms causing the faculty members and students to flee. Luke noticed on what he did and his eyes turned back to normal. He unlocked the door with the ability he used a few minutes ago. He grabbed his bag and flees along.

When all of the faculty members and students got out of the school building, the fire department came. They stayed a few hours out when a fireman approached the principal.

"It was a false alarm. But one classroom is partly destroyed. We also saw something on the chalkboard that you all want to see for yourself. Please follow me."

All of them followed the man to the said classroom. Their eyes widen on what was written on the chalkboard.

'_ALL OF YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE.'_

That simple writing scarred them. The principal cleared his throat, gaining the attention from the shocked people.

"Since we don't know what truly happened, we will suspend all of the classes for a month starting today. Students, you may go home and please, try to forget what is written on the chalkboard."

Luke, on the other hand, waited for his 'father' to come and pick him up. The students who are passing by started to taunt Luke until his fathers' car parked. Luke opened the door of the cars backseat and entered before slamming the car door.

**Sting's POV**

I was driving to my son's school. The counselor called me about what happened to the school. I also remember today is Lucy's 1 year death anniversary.

That all happened in an instant flash, previous memories flooding my mind. Visiting her after work makes me feel the only emotion I have after what I did to her; Regret.

One year passed and I still feel that emotion that is still buried in my heart. I arrived at the school gates only to see Luke being taunted by some students. They consider Luke an outcast, I would never let other people call my son an Outcast; but the ONLY problem Luke had is ME.

He opened the car door and entered the backseat. He slammed the door before he pulled out his headphones and started listening to his favorite songs and avoided me.

Stopping at the Flower shop to buy Tulips; Lucy's favorite flower. Then headed to the Sakura Memorial Garden; the graveyard where Lucy is buried. I parked the car near the cemetery gates. I shut off the engine and unlock the car door. Luke unlocked the door and slammed it close. I grabbed the bouquet of Tulips and closed the door.

I noticed Luke stopped. I walked over and saw a beautiful blonde woman wearing a white dress that reaches to her knees. She's barefooted. She is currently staring at my wife's memento. She turned her head and faced us. Shock ran through our veins as we recognized her face. My blue eyes got lost to her chocolate brown eyes.

"L-Lucy, Ho-How's this even possible?"

She fainted. I caught her before she could hit the ground. I carried her, bridal style, as me and Luke turned around and ran towards the gates. As we got out, Luke took the car keys and opened the door to the back seat. Luke got in first and I settled Lucy down carefully on the car seat. I settled her head on Luke's lap. I closed the door and went to the driver's seat. I started the engine and set off the brakes. I drove directly to our house. I set off the engine and opened the door then slammed it close. I opened the left door behind the driver's seat. I went in and gently scooped Lucy and got outside. Luke hopped out with his bag, locked the door and slammed it shut.

Lucy moaned and whispered something.

'_Pay the price.'_

The words she whispered as I noticed the street lights flickered and exploded. Every street light exploded.

We ran towards the doorway and unlock the door. We got inside and closed the door and locked it.

Luke switched on the lights. I headed upstairs and open the door to my and Lucy's bedroom. I gently settled her down on the bed and tucked her in. I kissed her forehead for the first time after a year she died due to Leukemia.

I headed downstairs. Luke approached me with head facing the floor.

"Um, Dad, is Mom going to be okay?" I was shock. For the first time in one year, my son finally called me Dad.

I smiled and patted his head causing him to look at me.

"She's going to be fine, Luke. The counselor in your school called me about what happened to your school. Your classes are suspended for a month, maybe you can take care of your mom while I'm at work. Sounds good, right, son?"

"Yeah, Dad." He said as he hugged me. I hugged him back.

This is the best day in my life.

**Somewhere…..**

**? POV**

I threw a dagger on a dart board with a picture of that Heartphilia B**** and her ungrateful brat. It missed her head.

I looked at the picture frame with a picture of the man of my life. I caressed the face of the picture.

"Don't worry, my love. I will make that happy ending of us happen as soon as I wiped that hag out from your life."

I laughed evilly as I threw another dagger to the dart board. This time it hit the gap between them.

**HI! This is the sequel of 'Where is Forever?' by **ChelsThePenguin**. **

**I got the idea when I was listening the song ; **

Changes in my Life.

**Originally sang by **Mark Sherman **(A/N: His last name is Sherman, not Sheeran. My bad. Sorry)**

**I listen the version sang by **Jed Madela.

**I hope you like this new story.**

**A/N:** I will update '**Got to believe in magic**' a day or two after.

The title of this chapter is based on the song; **'Secrets'** by OneRepublic

Please **Review or PM **me about your thoughts of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I won't give up**

**Genre/s: Family, Romance and Drama**

**Sting's POV **

**The next morning**

I shifted my position on the bed. I wanted to feel Lucy next to me. But when I touched the other side of the bed, I felt nothing.

I shot up from the mattress and saw no one. I panicked.

'_Maybe Lucy left me?'_

I shook my head in disagreement. My Lucy will never leave me and our son. But that word struck me.

'_A year ago, I was the one who was going to leave Lucy and Luke for Yukino.'_

I got out of bed and headed towards the door. She's not in the living room, not in the bathroom, not even Luke's room. Where could she be?

Then I smelled something delicious. My stomach growled. I went to the kitchen and saw Lucy cooking breakfast. I looked at her closely; she's wearing a pale sleeveless dress that reaches to her knees. Her shiny blonde is separated into three braids at the back of her head. She's wearing a pair of sandal that had a strap that secured her feet. She's wearing a floral designed apron.

I noticed Luke isn't up yet._ 'Right, his classes are suspended for a month.'_

I hugged Lucy from behind. I felt her flinched. I put my chin at the top of her head. She turned off the stove as she put bacon and eggs in two plates. She managed to break the hug I gave her. She went to the dining table and set the plates to Luke's and my spot. I noticed she didn't put something on her spot on the table. But she put a small plate on her spot of the table. She took out two pieces of sliced bread and popped it in the toaster. She put out three glasses and filled it with orange juice and put it on a tray.

She put the tray onto the table and distributed the glasses filled with orange juice. The toaster popped out the two freshly toasts. She put the two toasts on the small plate and placed it onto her spot of the table.

I saw Luke enter the dining room.

"Morning Mom, Dad."

He went to his chair between me and Lucy. I was on the left side while she was on the right side. I felt like she's ignoring me.

We ate breakfast in silence. When we finished eating breakfast, Lucy grabbed the plates and glasses and headed to the kitchen sink. I went back to our room and took out my clothes for the day. I have to go to work today. I felt a pang in my heart.

'_I can't spend the day with my son and wife. I want to spend my day with my family.'_

I grabbed my towel and went to the bathroom. I took a shower for 20 minutes. All through the shower, I was thinking of something. As I finished brushing my teeth, I got out the bathroom. I saw Lucy looking at the mirror, brushing her hair. I noticed her eyes, her eyes. They were once happy but they changed. She passed me as she opened the bathroom door and closed it.

I got dressed for work. I tried to tie my tie but it won't. I noticed the bathroom door open. Lucy wasn't feeling well. She noticed me and went towards me. She fixed my tie.

She hung her head down, staring at the floor. I grabbed her chin with my index finger and thumb. I lifted her chin, bringing her face up. We looked at each other's eyes. I slowly lowered my face to hers. My lips were over hers, slowly filling the gap between our lips. I was about to kiss her when;

"Mom, Dad. Where are you?" Luke called out.

Lucy backed down as she left the room. I grabbed my car keys and left the room. I saw Lucy with Luke in the living room. Lucy was humming Luke's favorite song while Luke was drawing on his sketch pad.

Luke noticed me.

"Hi, Dad." He put down his sketch book down and ran towards me. He hugged me like he missed me.

"Do you really have to go to work?" he pouted. I ruffled his hair.

"Yeah. I know you want the three of us to be together, but I have to go to work. I'll figure out a way for the three of us to be together."I ruffled his hair as he pouted.

"I'm off, now. See you tonight."

"Bye Dad." Luke waved his hand as I opened the car door of the driver's seat. I closed the door and started the engine. Lucy ignored me.

I drove to work. I almost got stuck on heavy traffic but thankfully, I made it to the building. I parked the car in the parking lot and opened the car door and slammed it close.

Eucliffe Inc.

I'm a CEO. I inherited the company that from my father, Katsuo Eucliffe. Me and Rogue were adopted when we were only babies since we never knew our REAL parents' names or their whereabouts. I entered the main entrance and headed towards the elevator. I got in and pressed the top floor button.

'_Since Luke's school suspended their classes, maybe I could have a vacation with Lucy and Luke somewhere that they might like. Lucy, I'm sorry that I was a selfish bastard before. But I'll make it up to you. I want to see you smile. Your smile I've been waiting after 1 depressing year.'_

I snapped out of my thoughts when a 'ding' was heard. The elevator doors opened as I headed towards my office.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. What's going on with you, Sting?" Someone called out. I turned my head and saw Rogue Cheney, my brother

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something. But it's not safe to talk about it here." He nodded in agreement. Both of us headed to my office. I told him happened yesterday.

**Inside the office…**

"WHAT?! SHE'S ALIVE!" Rogue screamed.

"I know, but before I left for work, I felt like she's ignoring me. I brought pain to her and Luke a year ago because of Yukino. I want to spend the month with my family but I don't know."

"Sting, I know you still love Lucy, but just give her some time. She's still probably emotionally drained from what you did to her a year ago."

"Not helping, Rogue."

"What I'm saying is, spend the month with Lucy and Luke. Try having a family outing that can make Lucy forget the pain _you_ brought her. I'll tell dad that you're having a family outing but I won't tell him that Lucy's alive. I'll manage the company while you're gone."

"Thanks, Rogue."

"Anytime, Sting. But if you messed up, I don't what will happen if dad knew one his sons hurt his precious daughter-in-law and only grandson. " I glared at him but thanked him for understanding as I ran towards the elevator and pressed the button to the parking lot. As the elevator doors opened, I ran towards to my car and opened the driver's seat door. I started the engine and turned the radio on as a song was playing.

_**When I look into your eyes**_

_**It's like watching the night sky**_

_**Or a beautiful sunrise**_

_**Well, there so much they hold**_

_**And just like them old stars**_

_**I see that you've come so far**_

_**To be right where you are**_

_**How old is your soul?**_

_**Well, I won't give up on us**_

_**Even if the skies get rough**_

_**I'm giving you all my love**_

_**I'm still looking up**_

_**And when you're needing your space**_

_**To do some navigating **_

_**I'll be here patiently waiting**_

_**To see what you find**_

_**Cause even the stars they burn**_

_**Some even fall to the earth**_

_**We've got a lot learn**_

_**God knows we're worth it**_

_**No, I won't give up **_

_**I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily**_

_**I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make**_

_**Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use**_

_**The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake**_

_**And in the end, you're still my friend at we did intend**_

_**For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn **_

_**We had to how to bend without the world caving in**_

_**I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am**_

_**I won't give up on us **_

_**Even if the skies get rough**_

_**I'm giving you all my love**_

_**I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up**_

_**Well, I won't give up on us (no, I'm not giving up)**_

_**God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)**_

_**We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)**_

_**God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)**_

_**I won't give up on us**_

_**Even if the skies get rough**_

_**I'm giving you all my love**_

_**I'm still looking up **_

'_I won't give up on us, Lucy' _I thought as I realized that I somehow parked in front of our house. I turned off the engine and opened the car door. Locking it and shutting it close. I walked towards the front door. I unlocked the lock and opened the door. I saw Luke carrying a bowl of hot water with a towel on his shoulder.

"Luke? What are you doing? Where's your mother?" I said while freaking out. _'Maybe something bad happened to Lucy'_

"DAD! You're back! Mom's in the bedroom, she fainted after you left. I don't know happened to her." My eyes widen. I took the bowl of warm water from Luke's hands. I rushed towards our bedroom with Luke following me. We entered the bedroom and saw Lucy, lying on our bed. Sweat was dropping as I placed down the bowl of warm water and Luke handed me the towel. I dunked the towel into the warm water and squeezed the towel to remove the water. I washed Lucy's sweaty arms and face with the towel as I place the towel on the water bowl.

"Dad, I thought you had work today? Why did you come home early?" Luke asked with curiosity.

"Remember your uncle Rogue?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, after I told him that your Mom is alive, he convinced me that we should have a family outing this month before you go back to school. We should have it somewhere where the three of us are having an amazing time." Luke had a grin on his face. He hugged me as I hugged him back.

"Mmm…." Lucy shifted on the bed. She started to move from the bed as her eyes started to open.

"MOM!" Luke broke our hug as he tackled Lucy. Lucy hugged him back and patted Luke's back.

Lucy didn't even look at me. My heart almost broke that my wife never stole one glance on me. But I won't give up.

"Mom, Dad says we're going to have a family outing. Can we go? PLEASE?" Luke plead his mother as she nodded.

I smiled mentally as I thought of a plan.

'_YES! THEY'RE GONNA COME! Now, I just need a plan to make Lucy happy. I wish knew how.'_

"I'll prepare my things for the outing." Luke jumped off of our bed and left the room to go to his room. Lucy removed the towel from her forehead and tried to get up.

"Lucy, lay down. You need to rest before we head off. I'll pack our clothes and other things for our outing."

I open our closet door and grabbed two suitcases; one for me and one for Lucy. I grabbed my clothes, personal items, shoes, socks and things I needed for the trip. Then I looked at Lucy, who I was expecting on the bed, resting. But she's not on the bed. I saw her opening the cabinet, grabbing her clothes, but I noticed that her bright dresses were pale. She packed them into her suitcase as she went to the cabinet to grab her personal items. I noticed that she didn't grab her favorite novel I gave to her when it was our 4th anniversary.

_Lucy... _

I approached her stealthily as I wrapped my arms around her torso and placing my chin on top of her head, she dropped her extra clothes. I felt her trembling as we felt the room shaken a bit.

I broke the hug as I heard Luke coming. I continue to pack our things for the outing. I saw Lucy sit down on our bed. Her head was hanging down; her brown eyes were staring on the floor as her hair covered her face. Luke entered the room, carrying his backpack.

"Dad, when are we leaving?" Luke sat down on our bed with Lucy as she wrapped her arms around Luke's torso.

"In a few minutes." Luke started to close his eyes as he lean down his head on Lucy's lap.

I grabbed the suitcases and Luke's bag and headed downstairs. I opened the door as I headed towards the car. I opened the trunk of the car and placed them in. I closed the trunk and locked it.

I went back to our room and saw Lucy, sleeping peacefully with her head leaned on the headboard of the bed while Luke's head is on her lap. My eyes landed on Lucy's sleeping figure.

'_Her golden hair, her sweet chocolate brown eyes, her fair skin, her bright smile when she's happy and her kind heart.'_

'_Those are the reasons why I will love Lucy forever. I won't give up on us, Lucy. I will always love you and never leave you and Luke. I want to spend my lifetime loving you. '_

I lifted Luke as I put his head on my shoulder and headed to the car. I opened the door of the backseat and placed Luke carefully. I slid down the seat belt over Luke and closed the door.

I headed back to our room to grab to Lucy. I arrived to our room and I carried Lucy, bridal style. I smiled at Lucy's peaceful face. I locked the door and slammed it close with my left foot I carried her to our car and opened the door of the seat beside the driver's seat. I slid down her seat belt and closed her door. I headed to the driver's seat and opened the door. I ignited the engine as I sat down, buckled up and closed the car door and headed off.

A few hours of travelling, we arrived on a beautiful beach with a cabin. I turned off the engine and opened the door. I talked to the owner about our staying. They agreed so I rented the cabin for a month. I went back to the car as I unlocked the trunk and grabbed the suitcases and backpack. I carried them to the cabin. I arrived at the cabin and opened the door. The interior was outstanding.

The living room had a couch that can fit 3 people. In the middle; there was a coffee table with two remote beside it; there were two small couches that fit 1 person. There was a flat screen TV with a DVD player on its side. I dropped the suitcases and backpack as I went back to the car. I opened Luke's door and shook him gently.

"Luke, wake up, we're here." He stretched and opened his eyes. I opened Lucy's door, I lifted her gently and closed her door. I carried her to the cabin as for Luke; he decided to run towards the cabin.

"You're gonna love our family outing, Lucy."

Thus, this will the start of my mission.

My mission of making Lucy falls in love with me.

**FINALLY! I finished this chapter. I decided to update this story first before I update '**Got to believe in magic**' **

**The second chapter of the story is a scene and song from the 2013 3d animated movie; Frozen.**

**It's a childhood memory of Lucy and Levy during Lucy's isolation when Lucy was 5, Levy was 4 and Laxus was 8. **

**And maybe I'll update it on Monday or first week of June since I only have 1 week before school starts.**

**Bye!**

**Please Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow.**


End file.
